Not the Sequel
by AkaiHime
Summary: Clare continues her journey with Raki.To live as human among humans.Along the road,she saved a girl whose appearance definitely that of Teresa.Between Teresa and Raki.How will Clare react?Who will get the most attention from her?Further details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Claymore does not belongs to me. It belongs to its respectful owner, Norihiro Yagi.

This story,** VERY** possible will lead to shoujo-ai. And rating may change. I believe you guys know what it meant.So, you have been BADLY warned. Enjoy!

* * *

"From here to the port town of Azura will take about 2 or 3 weeks. Prepare yourself well Raki."she said, still polishing her already sheening sword.

"Clare, are you alright? Don't overexert yourself much just to convert to your human eyes. Why don't you just get the pills?"raki was still cleaning up the table after he ate alone. Clare didnt ate much as normal people does. _As expected, she really didnt change much._ He thought.

"The pills will run out, and I have to go to the organization if I want more. I must restrain myself from using it. My yoki power has gained a whole lot different level since the battle with Priscilla. Just to hid my silver eyes no longer a problem for me Raki."

"If you say so."He rummaged around the room; obtain any items he needed for the upcoming journey.

"Too bad we have to leave this town. I never knew I would like heights this much. And the scenery's great too" he sighed,

"Do you want to stay here Raki?"

"N-no..that's not what I meant" he stuttered. "Okay, I'm all set. I can't wait to sail the vast ocean. I'm never got on a ship before" he smiled. He carried his backpack and sword. Ready to check out the inn.

"Raki. It's a lake."

"Uh, whatever. I just…you don't know how happy I felt, now that I can journey along with you." He blushed beet red, avoiding to see Clare's face.

"Same here Raki.Same here..."she stroked the boy's hair.

Leaving the inn, they walk along the busy road, only to stop at the town's grandiose well-carved gate.

"So what's your objectives from here onwards Clare?"

She stared at the boy's eyes for quite a while. Then gazing longingly at the lushness laid before her eyes.

"Someone dearest to me once told me; To live as human among humans. And so this time, I'll try to fulfill her words." She closed her eyes, re-living the image of teresa she once loved…no, still loved even at this very moment.

* * *

Days passed. Their journey on foot has led them into a forest so thick the sunrays capable to penetrate through only in several open places.

"The rumors said this forest is the bandit's hideout. Shall we find one, should we swept them all clear too Clare?"

"No. We should avoid any unnecessary encounter. That way, we could reach the port town faster."

"Understand. Shall we rest here then? The day's getting dark." He looked up at his savior. Getting an approval nod, he reached his bag to prepare for the night.

It was a curfew before midnight. Raki awoken from his deep slumber by the rustling and shuffling sounds on the ground not too far from him.

"Get back to sleep" he can hear Clare's voice whispering near him.

"Perhaps the bandits. They haven't noticed us. And I want to keep it that way until we leave this forest,"she stated.

Obeying the command, he turns to his side. A little uncomfortable by the situation, his eyes opens up for the last time to make sure his surrounding was safe before drifting back to the dream land.

Then he saw it.

"Clare!!"he shouted.Sitting abruptly and shook Clare's body to make her awaken.

"What now?"she asked groggily. "Didn't I ask you to keep silent?"

"Someone's being chased by the bandits!! We've got to help her."

"Raki…"she said irritatedly. Looking into the boy's clear pleading orbs. She just couldn't resist to let him down.

"…..Fine….Get a torch, you need that. I'll go first. And don't forget to bring your sword. I'll left some for your training."

With that, she's off to the bandits' direction. Still capable to trace their smell and track their footsteps in the darkness of the forest.

How will she know, that her decision to chase after the bandits, will make a tremendous alteration on her journey. Along with a bigger impact on her heart and soul.

* * *

A/N : So how's the intro?? As always , R&R. Honest and uplifting ones will be much appreciated.

-AKAI HIME-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Not mine. Claymore's Norihiro Yagi's property.

* * *

**--BlackSakuyamon-- **Well, here's your prize. Enjoy!

**--Shelter--** That's exactly what i needed. Thanks for your honest review. I really appreciate it. I'll try to fix it somehow. Now, how about this one?

* * *

"Clare...!Clare…!!Where are you?!"Cutting through the thick bushes Raki keeps on calling his guardian name.

"Sheeessh…what's the rush? And with all these thickness, how could she run that fast? I'd never understand Claymore's power."

Reaching a clearing not too far in front of him, he finally found the person he looked for. She was staring strangely at the unconscious girl lying on the tree trunk.

"Ack! And here I thought you would really spare me the bandits…"

Acknowledged the brutal massacre, he scan the place already went red by the blood splattered all over it. Not to mention some dispersed limbs here and there.

"You really finished them, didn't you? I couldn't even hear their scream." He approached the still petrified Claymore.

"Hey…clare. Are you listening?? What's wrong? Why'd you looked at her like that??"

What happened next, really beyond the boy's wildest and strangest dream. First, Clare's sword falls with a loud clang. Then its proprietor collapsed with a soft thud. She fainted.

"C-clare…clare!!" he rushed to her side. Afraid if she was injured from the last battle with the bandits.

Realizing that not even a scratch appeared on the Claymore's porcelain skin, he can't help but wonder. "She fainted. But…from what…??"

* * *

I can hear the wind rustling. I can sense a squirrel jumping from one tree to another. I can feel the ground shake from someone walking back and forth, making an invisible pattern on it. I'm awake.

Opening my eyes, I sat up. The person's walking back and forth pretty shocked by my sudden gesture.

"How long am I…?"

"Approximately for two hours. What's the matter clare?? Why'd you fainted??" he cut-off, definitely worried.

"Fainted?? Me??" I tried to clear my hazy memories.

_--Flashback--_

I was walking through the bushes when I heard one of the bandits called out for someone. Then I saw some slender figure managed to sneak in to some hole in the tree trunk.

"Too late. They had seen you." I spoke to myself. Walking closer.

_Twelve bandits against one unarmed girl. This is my lowest point of view to the creature called human._

One of the bandits grabbed the girl hands and dragged her out of her save confinement. _Only nurturing their earthly desire, fulfilling their sexual hunger come first above anything else. What's so different from a Yoma then?_

_Who soaked in the sin most? Us Claymores, or that of humans?? No. It doesn't really matter. In the end, every single being in this world is sinners. _

I was still in my train of thoughts when the image of the girl finally comes into my view.

"Teresa…."

She bites off one of the bandit's ear who leaned in to kiss her neck. Her futile resistance results in a hard slap on her cheek. She fell unconscious.

The last thing I could hear was the bandits laugh when they undressed her. Then, silent.

As I regained control of my body, I was standing in front of her. My body already cloaked in blood.

It's just too much. "Teresa…"

Too much emotion whirled inside me. Confusion, pain, happiness, disbelief, angry, relief, but above all, the emotion I felt long vanished, warmth.

_--End of flash back--_

"The girl! Where's the girl??"

"Girl?? What girl…?"

"The girl!! The one who almost got raped by the bandits!!"

"….Ack! I forgot about her! I guess she's still lying there beside that tree trunk."

Standing up, I run to where the girl lying unconscious before. Still there. Still unconscious.

"Sorry, Clare. I was…so worried about you I forgot about her."

"Nevermind, now go get some water."

I brace myself to touch her. To feel that she's real, not a fragment of my wishful dream. The back of my palm made a direct contact to her cheek. Warm. Her chest up and fell in steady motion. She's alive. Above all the impossible and awkward occurrence I've been through, I still couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you're really here…Teresa…open your eyes please…"

"Clare!!I brought the water. Is she okay??"

I dip my hand in the cold water and tapped it on the girl's cheek. Painstakingly slow, she opened her eyes. I didn't realize that I held my breath the whole time.

No…not silver… instead; a pair of blue-sky orbs are looking straight into mine.

This is my second greatest shock in less than one day. I was expecting her eyes to be silver, just like that time long time ago. The eyes of the person I dearly loved.

And all I can do was blink. _She's not Teresa_

It was another slow motion when she raised her right hand and cupped my cheek. I can feel my eyes almost fall out from its socket when she did that. How I missed this touch badly. I still couldn't believe that she was about to give me the third shock.

She smiled. One glance and I knew that smile. The only being in this very planet that can gives off that smile was only her. Through all this year, I can still remember her smile clearly. As if I just met her yesterday. It was the sole reason why I followed her wherever she goes in the first place. That cruel yet filled with tint of sadness smile. Teresa of the faint smile.

Then, her hand went limp. She fell unconscious once again.

" I guess you'd better let her rest Clare. I believe she's pretty tired right now. After all she went through." I know it was Raki's voice, but why'd it sound so distant?? "I'm off to find her some food when she's regained some consciousness, okay?"

I nodded.

This is just too real. Is she really Teresa?? But…how…??

I scooted her up in my arms and lie her down next to the fire raki set up for the night.

Not too long later, raki came back with two rabbits in his grip for dinner.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No."

"Do you know her? Is she one of your comrades? You seems paying a lot of attention to her."

"…no. She just looked so similar to someone I knew." _Not a Claymore. I can't feel her Yoki._

"She's just an ordinary human. No more, no less. We'll drop her off once we reached the next town."

_That's right. She's not Teresa. Just someone who 'coincidentally' looked a lot like her. --__Are you blind? Did you not see her faint smile? Did you not feel the tremor when she cupped your cheek??-- __That doesn't explain anything. Teresa's gone from that day. And now she sleeps in me. There's no way this girl sleeping in front of me was her! I won't accept this absurd meeting any further!_

I gaze up to the starry night sky. Hoping to calm this heating battle within.

I was distracted when I felt Raki's hand tucking onto my arm.

"Clare. I think she's awake."

The said girl was now in sitting position. Rubbing her sleepy eyes.

I approached her. Cold and composed as usual. But inside I can tell how inflame and miserable my self-control at that time. All the feeling has now mixed up.

Feeling the weight of my hand on her right shoulder, she gave me that smile again. Speechless and defenseless only on sight of that smile, the word 'oh', or if you can tell that's a word, was the only sound I managed when she flung herself unto me and embrace me tightly.

"W-what's your name girl?" _I can't believe I just stuttered!!_

_S_he keeps snuggling deeper to my chest. Not that I mind though. "Excuse me. May I know your name miss?"

"Hey…"Raki cut-off. She just asked you a question. "At least answer her. Are you deaf or something?"

The girl glanced at him; somehow I can feel she's pretty annoyed by Raki's word. Or is it just my imagination?

I cant help but scrutinizing the girl once more. I really having some difficult time to comprehend this.

She had the same height as Teresa. The same hair length. The same heavenly, one-of-a-kind smell that belongs only to Teresa. It seems like Teresa herself before me. Not aging even one bit since I last saw her when Priscilla awakened... If only her eyes were the same as hers. Then I wouldn't have this kind of burdening doubts.

Unaware I had been caught looking by the girl, she smiled again and squeeze my hand lightly. Pointing at her throat.

"What? You thirsty?" She shook her head. Now making another strange gesture with her mouth.

"Clare… I guess, what she's trying to say is, that she's unable to talk."

"What!!" I glare at him. Then the girl nodded energetically.

I couldn't believe what I just heard and saw. Does fate playing tricks on me? It's just like when I met Teresa. Now I felt like I swap place with her.

"Now let me guess her name. Let see…Victoria?" she shook her head. "Hmm…Magdalene?" she shook her head again. "Then…Sara?" the girl had now crossed her arms.

"Lynn? Gina? Eleanor?" still, the answer is no. "Argh..!!This way we would never know her name!!" he shouted frustrated.

I smirked. "Don't tell me…Teresa?" The girl's smile grew wider and nodded happily.

So fate did playing its cruel tricks on me. I refused to buy it.

"Okay, Teresa. Can you walk now? We're going to reach the port town Azura in a few days. I'll leave you there." I began to walk off, leaving them both behind. Her name, felt strange in my lips. 'Teresa'.

I can still see her angelic face dimmed and the smile has now vanished.

"Hey, don't be upset. Outside, she might look cold, but I know deep inside she's a warm person. You'll like her. I'm sure of it. She can even guess out your name in one shot. Great, huh? " raki tried to provoke the girl about me.

Nevertheless, he made it. The girl's smile crept back to her face. So he continued his pointless one-sided conversation with 'Teresa'.

* * *

Day two.

Along the way Raki's teaching her a lot of things for sure. From hunting dinner, how to cook and how to use sword.

Though I'm sure he's younger than 'Teresa'. He surely acts like a proud big brother towards her.

Then one night.

"Hey, clare. Why don't you taste her cook? She said she made it especially for you." I couldn't understand why'd he understand what the girl wants? She can't even speak. I looked at him curiously.

"It doesn't need a genius to understand her you know. She made it pretty clear herself, see?" The girl was now offered me the bowl with the soup she made. Had nothing else to say, I took it and starts to eat.

_Hmm…not bad. This girl's sure knows how to cook well._ "Delicious".

It was the only word came out from my mouth when she threw herself unto me again. Hands wrapped around my neck.

"How cruel. You never compliment me like that before." He crossed his arm in annoyance. The girl still clinging to my neck.

It was night time when we reached the port town Azura. Almost all the door's closed and rarely found any human on the street.

"We'll depart by ship first thing in the morning." I stated. Eyes darted around to find an inn.

"Clare…what about Teresa?" raki spoke.

"Ah…" To tell the truth, I'm so absorbed in the strange presentiment I felt once I stepped into this town I almost forgot about her. Taking a short glance on her, it seems she didn't take much heed to what raki just said. Instead, having her eyes focused on one of the wrecked ship ashore.

"Yeah, we'll search a nice family who's willing to take her in. For now, lets spend the night in that in." I pointed out to the dim light far in the corner of the street.

"Right. What's the matter with this town anyway? Why didn't they light the lantern instead of leaving the alleys and street hollow and dark like this?"

I converted my silver eyes once we enter the inn.

"Good evening sir. It's pretty rare to have guests at this hour."

"Yes, we're sorry. But we're really tired right now. Could you please set up a room for three?"

"Room 47 on the second floor. Here's the key, but…"

"Something's the matter?"

"Do you still waiting for the third occupants? There's just the two of you."

Whirling around, I didn't realize she's no longer following us.

"Where is she? Raki! Didn't she just walk beside you?"

"I-I don't know! She was there a second ago!!" he replied, panic and confusion apparent on his face.

"This is bad" The inn keeper said. "A girl? I'm sorry…is she, by any chance, still a virgin?"

"How'd we supposed to know that?!What kind of question is that!!" raki shouted back. Face flushed.

"I-I'm sorry. Its just, this town has long been haunted by some unseen monster. Its after pure girls. That's why we keep the surrounding dark It seems the monster's afraid of the dark."

"Why didn't you just slay it?! The whole townsfolk versus one silly monster who's afraid of the dark shouldn't be too hard."

"We tried! But it's the problem whether we can find it or not. Rumors said the monster can take human form. We can't just slay people with no reason! Moreover, no Claymores answer our calls just because they're not dealing with a Yoma."

"That's enough" I said. "I'm going to search now. Raki, you gather more information from the town's people. Wake them if its have to."

"What! But I want to search for her too!"

"We'll meet again at this inn in three hours time. If I haven't found her then, you'll come with me to find her."

With that I run outside, scanning the places we've been through previously.

Where'd I last saw her…I wonder. I walk along the dark beach. Then, that wrecked ship appeared on my view.

I remembered she's looking at that wrecked ship. She's there.

I notice some light come from one of the closed doors. _The monster's doesn't like dark places._

I withdraw my sword.

Opening the door cautiously, I cant believe what my eyes seeing.

Teresa's there. Humming softly to a little girl sleeping in her lap. As if trying to sing a lullaby for her. Her hands softly caressing the little girl's hair.

I composed myself after a few minutes watching them in shock. They have yet to notice me. _Was that the monster? That little girl?_

"Teresa…Teresa, come here." I whispered as low as possible. Trying to attract her attention without waking the little girl on her lap. She saw me. Now trying to remove the little girl from her lap softly.

"No no no! Forget it. Don't move. I'll get to your place. Don't move that little girl." She seems pretty bewildered by my statement.

_Tch, I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed if it turns out the girl is the monster. __P_roceeding forward, I caught that sudden change on her face. She's terrified.

_By…what…?? Why'd she looked at me like that?_ 'Behind you'. I ducked out on last second before the ugly beast managed to dig its claws deep within me.

Did she…said that? I got no time for that matter. I must deal with this monster first. I advanced swiftly, sword slashing upwards trying to cut him into two. He managed to dodge it.

If this thing attacked further, those two might unable to escape here alive. Obtaining a few scratched and a pretty fatal blow on my left arm, I finally got his attention to run after me, and ended up on the deck.

It still dark outside, and once he realizes it, he tried to retreat back inside. Not wanting to let this chance go waste, I strike him straight in the back of his head. Done.

In minutes count, Teresa appeared from the stairs, carrying the little girl in her arms. Crying.

I feel this spiky lump start to make its way to my throat. _Something's wrong._

It was then, until she came closer to me I realize. That girl had just died. Everything dawn on me like the sun to the earth.

She's the medium. So when the monster dead, that little girl with long golden hair, tiny hands and chubby cheek, will lose her life as well.

Teresa kissed the little girl. Still crying. She buried her head on the little girl's chest.

We claymores. Had long trained not to know fear, hesitation, mercy, cruelty and above all, sadness. So I wonder, after all those hellish training I've been through, why'd all that forbidden feeling all resurfaces at once?

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. All I want is to ease the pain on her face. Standing closer, I wrapped them both in an even heart-wrenching embrace.

* * *

It was still dark.

Not a single star visible in the night sky. Not even the crescent moon. As if they're also grieved for this one soul we've lost tonight in this mortal world.

* * *

A/N : So here's the next chapter. Hope not many typos and grammar mistake this time. As always. R&R!

**Akai Hime**


	3. Chapter 3

--- Meanwhile at the organization ---

"What do you mean she's gone ?!" The black-suited man shouted.

"M-My apologizes sir. I-it seems we have miscalculated her urge." The one-eyed bald man stuttered.

"Explain clearly! We don't have much time until she regains her strength." He spat, now strangled the bald man tight in his collar.

"Y-yes… Although I was very proud when I finally managed to bring my experiment come to life, I was also aware of the distress signal our specimen shows in her early development. It seems even with the most advanced science and the most forbidden art of necromancy we still couldn't totally separate her new being with her former self."

"GET TO THE POINT…!!" He slammed his fist to the poor man's face.

He stumbled backwards.

"W-what I mean is…she has an urge to find something. I don't know what, but whenever a Claymore's near, she always tried to break free from the laboratory to the extent of hurting herself. True, she cannot speak, nor she has the strength to fight. At the time being, she was almost as helpless as a newborn baby herself, that's why I didn't put up too many guards around her."

"You impudent fool!! Find her! She might be lost her memory forever, but it is certain she'll get back her powers. That's the sole reason we revived her from dead. Retrieved her at all cost!!" He retreated back to his chamber, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

"Can you believe that there's not a single person in that port town that's willing to adopt her? After all that she's done in spotting the monster? Sheesh…" Raki crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

"It was pretty much predicted. They'll somehow assume that she was related to that monster." Clare answered.

"That's human. They'll do anything only to save themselves, oblivious to the fact that they'll all die someday." She added, now sitting on her bunk bed.

"But…I'm a human too, Clare." Raki said, a tint of sadness clouding his eyes.

"Will I be like them when I grow up too?"

"No." She cut short.

"You will not. You're different Raki. That's why you're capable of putting up with me this whole time." Clare holds the boy's hand.

'_You're just like me back then Raki_' she thought.

Shocked with the sudden gesture, Raki jerked back.

"I-I-I wi-will not betray you Clare, I'll prove it to you." he smiled. Obviously delighted with Clare's faith on him. "I'll be on the deck if you need anything Clare."

And with that, he scurried off.

"Now…It seems I'll have to hang on around her a little more." She glanced backwards to see the sleeping Teresa, only to be surprised to see her awaken, and nodding her head in response to Clare's word.

'_W-what… Since when did she awake? Did she hear our conversation this whole time? Why can't I feel her presence when she's woke up?'_

Still confused, the Claymore rank 47th decided to pay no further heed to the matter.

"Breakfast is downstairs if you hungry." She pointed.

Nodding once again, Teresa stand up. Yet instead going to the door, she went to the Claymore's bed and hugging the Claymore's right arm. As if wanting her to have breakfast together.

'Teresa… ' Her mind drifted off to the time when there were only her and her guardian. Her childhood past.

'Not again ! Teresa's inside me now. This replica before me is an insult to her.'

Her inner-self keep on battling. However, she more than capable of maintain her stern exterior.

"Go for yourself. You're not a child anymore aren't you?" she dismissed coldly.

Tilting her head, Teresa's look-a-like gives her questioning looks.

The enigmatic girl does however, went out the cabin with a soft click on the door.

Minutes after, the Claymore was still contemplating whether she has made the right decision or not. Leaving a helpless Goddess look-a-like alone in a ship she's barely know of. Who knows that there'll be drunken buccaneers playing pricks on her? Or worse…

The young Claymore jumped off of the bed at the last thoughts.

"What's gotten into me?" Her mind screaming for answer, yet deep down she knows that her heart holds the answer.

"Teresa!" She shouted to the empty hallway.

She already searched through the hall and the dining room only to find not even a single glimpse of Teresa's hair.

It was then out of the corner of her eye she caught a silent commotion in the far end of the hallway. Running closer, she regains her composure once she found out the commotion was just a group of passengers gambling their money off.

Clare decided she could use Raki's help to search for Teresa, and so she's off to the deck. This was the one time the Claymore grateful to have trained her emotion to the level not a mere human could reach. Because the instant she got herself on the deck, she spots Raki lying casually on the railing – talking one-sidedly to Teresa.

She wanted to scream to Raki for nothing, and she wants to shouts to Teresa for all the searching she'd done for her, not to mention the Claymore's worries about her safety, just to find her enjoying her morning one-sided chat with Raki on the deck.

All that feeling never managed to get to the surface, even her eyes was as void as always, the same goes with her demeanor.

Scooting closer to the two persons accompanying her on her journey, she can't help but to feel so stupid amongst all those feeling though.

'What happened to me? I'm gradually losing my control over my body here she spoke inwardly.

"Hey, Clare!" Raki shouted, waving his hands.

"Look, the view's so astounding here. I could barely distinguish the line between this widespread lake and the land."

I was no longer pay attention to Raki's word, for once I glanced to the person beside him, I was sent to a whole different realm.

Teresa was standing on the tip of her toe. Eyes closed while her body leaning dangerously over the railing. But what captivated me the most was the contentment on her countenance, enhanced by the breeze playfully caressing her lustrous hair.

'Never once I'd seen scenery as gorgeous as this one, nor did I've ever seen Teresa with such facial expression.' She drowns in her own thoughts.

All voice that used to battle inside me was long gone, only to be replaced by a budding fondness of this new Teresa in front of me.

The heaven didn't last long as I was expected. In a split second I can feel three Claymore youki approaching closer to the ship.

"Get back to the cabin now!" Clare ordered.

"Wha-what? What's the deal?" Raki asked, definitely dumbfounded.

"Three Claymores's approaching. Do not even say a word until I get back. Now off!" she barked.

Putting on her brown cloak to cover her figure, Clare walked calmly to where a horde of buccaneers gathered and mixed with them. There, she would wait. She would wait and reckoned on her next step depends on the event that will soon take place.

Once the guesses have landed, the ship was sent to a state of panic. The passengers were – as predicted – cowering around near the buccaneers, seeking the remaining aegis from them. The act only resulted in obscuring Clare's presence even more.

One brave buccaneer step forward and speak loudly to the Claymores.

"State your importance with us Witches!" loud enough to be heard by all passengers.

"The opposite port town has sent us to escort you safely to your destination port, human." The tall-blonde haired claymore started.

"We refused. We don't need your help if it's just to across this great lake. We have done it a millionth time now."

"Said it again and I'll ripe open that mouth of yours." The short-tempered Claymores extorted.

"We have been informed that a mutated Youma has escaped to this lake a few days ago. That's why our presence is needed here to slay it." The black-cloaked Claymore spoke mysteriously.

"What?!" The news itself brings a new chaotic impact to both the passengers and the buccaneers.

In Clare's part, she fully understands the game that's being played. Claymore's rarely saved people. Even for a mere Youma they often sacrifices human to achieve their goals, now for a fully mutated Youma, it doesn't need a genius to decipher their real search and destroy any detected Youma at all cost. That was their very reason to exist in this world.

This ship is mere bait, an easy prey. The Claymores presence here was nothing more but to make the passengers incapable of escaping and lure the Youma out of its lair.

Then, the real battle will begin for them.

Realizing her former partner-in-crime plans, she almost released her Claymore power had she didn't heard the next word rolling off from the short-tempered Claymore's mouth.

"Strange though, I surely feel a brief Youki from this ship a little while ago."

"For real? I didn't feel anything though. Sure it's not just your imagination?" The blonde-haired Claymore replied.

For Clare, the two debating Claymore was new faces, but she got the feeling that she know the black-cloaked Claymore behind them.

"Here it comes!" The black-cloaked Claymore shouted.

A loud explosion can be heard not far from the right deck. The ship shook greatly, throwing off some passengers to the freezing water in its process.

They're never again to come up to the surface.

Using the hectic situation as a sign to move, she ducked low and hastily returns to the cabin she shared with Teresa and Raki.

Clare walked passed some family that trying to regain their belongings and parents that were just plain confused as to where they should escape to.

The same question also occurred in Clare's mind. If the Claymores outside failed to kill the Youki then the ship and all its passengers will have a one way ticket to the afterlife. The only option available then, is she would have to finish the youki herself, revealing her presence to any Claymores in the vicinity.

Another blast damaged the ship. A huge one this time. It seems the Youma was pretty much enraged. That could only mean that the Claymores doing their job well.

"Neat, now I must get Teresa and Raki out of this mess. This ship wouldn't last long." Her hands already pushed the closed door open, only to discover an indescribable scene before her.

Teresa was lying in Raki's bunk bed near the window. Her clothes were torn here and there, and some bruise was evident on her smooth skin. Half unconscious, the girl with long hair still struggling to get out from Raki's tightened grip on both of her arm. At the first second, Clare's mind denied that it was Raki who's pinning Teresa down before her. Then as her rational mind kicks in, that it was really Raki who's on top of Teresa…pinning her down…in crucial time like this…on _HIS_ bed… Her mind went blank.

* * *

A/N : Gomennn..... I really planned to finished this story off. Now that my essays and works done I can finally continue the story. I'll try to update it ASAP.

Thanks a lot for those who reviewed it this whole time. And I dedicated this one to you all.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)

--- AkaiHime ---


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Claymores and all its characters belongs to Norihiro Yagi. But the plot in this fanfiction is mine. Enjoy people ;)

* * *

"Wa-wait, Clare…"The young boy's body no longer touch the ground due to Clare's strong grip on his neck, he was dangling off of his feet. "Let…let me explain…" _**cough…cough… **_He can feel the Claymore's hand choking him tighter, blocking all the remaining oxygen to his lung.

"C-Clare…"his voice's getting weaker each passing second, the last view he remember before he passed out was that Silver eyes of the said guardian.

"Nggh…nggh…" I feel a weak tugging in my left arm. I tossed whatever the tug was to the side. My whole concentration was on the person before me.

_'How dare he…how dare he!!? After all that I teach him, everything was useless… he was useless. And all useless being shall be wiped out of this earth.' _I gritted my teeth, I can't feel how hard, but I certainly feel the iron-taste liquid trickling out from the corner of my mouth.

_Blood… _It seems I bit my own lip in silence frustration, yet the taste of it in my mouth were beyond satisfying.

"Nggh...C-..Cl-..Cla-re..Clare..Clare!!!" I heard someone calling out to me. Then another weak push on my waist, my small consciousness recognized that it was Teresa's voice, yet my whole being was still in a berserk mode.

"Cl-Clare…not…his…fault…" Teresa stands between Clare and Raki, grabbing Clare's waist, making an attempt to pushing her from choking Raki to death.

The said Claymore was still stood motionless. Hands still connected to Raki's throat.

"P-please…s-stop…"

Those pleading voice and all the effort were unable to make me loosened my grip, much less budge me even an inch. Until I can feel all that effort ceased to exist at the same time.

Then slowly, I can feel the warm dampness on my back. I didn't want to admit what was the cause of the dampness was, but then came the soft sobbing. The world seems to be re-opened before me as I regained control over my body. The pressure from my back from someone clutching my clothing and head pressing in between my shoulder blade was evident.

Turning slightly, I instantly forget about my intention of choking Raki, and face the crying goddess instead.

"T-Teresa…" all words retreated my mind as my eyes set glance upon the crying Teresa look-alike.

Her smiling face already so dazzling even if it's just a mere façade, yet now with the hot tears trailing mercilessly down her porcelain face and her rosy flushed cheek, she was even more enthralling to me.

"I-its…my…f-fault. Not Raki." She seems to put too much effort in saying it.

"H-he was j-just preventing me f-f-from going a-after you." She continued.

It took quite a time to digest all words flowing from her trembling lips.

"E-excuse me?" I asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"H-he didn't do a-anything to me. A-all of this w-wounds were f-from my own t-thrashing." She fell silent.

"I-in which Raki was t-trying h-his best n-not to let me g-get out from t-this room t-t-to seek you…a-as you have command us to." She hid her face behind her palms.

I grip Raki's collar again, this time in attempt to shaken him to consciousness.

"Raki! Raki wake up you idiot !" I shake him a little bit hard this time.

"Raki wake up or I'll leave you alone in this soon-to-be-sunk ship!" I shouted at him, hoping he would hear my voice in whatever realm he was right now.

He did hear it alright, for he opened his eyes the time I slapped him in the face.

"C-Clare! I'm sorry, I-I was just…" Clare interrupted his ramblings.

"Enough talking, it's solely my mistake. I just…not quite myself today. I'm sorry. I've heard everything from Teresa." The room fell silent once Clare finished her words, as if a light bulb has been turned on inside their heads. All eyes staring intently at Teresa's figure.

"W-w-what..?" stuttered the object of the attention.

"You can speak!!" Raki yelled, finally breaking the ice.

"W-well, I'm trying h-here. I-I never want Clare t-to kill s-someone, you k-know? Much less y-you" She pouted, brows knitted together in a cute way, yet her sincere feeling was palpable in her words.

For a second, Teresa's gaze fell on Clare's silver orbs before she averted her gaze a moment later.

_'What was that look supposed to mean ?'_ the Claymore wondered inwardly.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by yet another devastating blast on the ship.

"Tch, got no time for this, both of you, jump from the window on three !" Clare commanded fiercely. The three of them running towards the window just in time before a loud crack can be heard from where they stood before.

"Hold your breath now! Ready? Three !" Clare shouted.

"What ?!" Raki protested, assuming Clare would really count from one. He still jumped nonetheless.

Once underwater, the Claymore swims to the surface just in time to see the three Claymores giving a simultaneous final blow to the Youma.

"They're done. They should be leaving right now." She kept her head as low as possible while spying the scene before her.

A few seconds later, once her fellow Claymores no longer in her sight she shouted Raki's name.

"Raki ! Answer me, where are you ?!" she observing the sunken ship and her surrounding.

"Clare ! Clare, I'm here..!!" He shouted back, waving his hand vigorously to the air.

"Get away from the ship ! Or you'll be sucked down with it !" She ordered.

Once Raki has swims next to her, a sudden wave of fear cradled within her.

"Where's Teresa ?" she asked cautiously, half of her didn't want to hear Raki's answer, while another part of her NEEDS to hear Raki's answer.

"S-s-s-she… I-I-I don't know…" he cowered, as if the look plastered on Clare's face can kill him at any second now.

"M-ma-maybe she's between all these floating passengers." He excused.

"Teresa !!" he shouted out his lung. "Teresa if you're out here would you please give us any sign please!!" he screamed out loud.

No response.

Now almost all the floating passengers already swim back to the nearest shore.

"You jumped with her didn't you Raki?!" Clare finally snapped.

"Y-yes, but our grip went loose when we jump from the window." He stated helplessly.

Need to hear no more, the Claymore ready to dive in before Raki stopped him.

"Why do you care so much about her Clare? I've never seen you like this before." He asked absentmindedly.

Stunned by Raki's question, the Claymore just close her eyes and connected their forehead together.

"Wait for me at the shore Raki, do what you can to help the other passengers there."

"What ? Hold on, I'll help you find her. Two is better than one isn't it ?" He insisted.

"Right, but in this case, I know you're pretty exhausted yourself. And its getting dark, I don't want to lose more comrades here. You understand what I'm saying ? Now get to the shore and make yourself useful there."

With that the Claymore dive gracefully and swims to where she last seen Teresa jumped.

The Claymore was so grateful she didn't have to wear her armor right now, for if she does, there's no guarantee she will seen the surface again, much less swimming freely searching for Teresa like this.

The same goes with her lung capacity, thanks to the rough and arduous training she had, she can last longer than any normal human could.

After minutes of frustrating searching, she caught a glimpse of wavy blonde hair near the jetsam and flotsam of the ship.

'_Teresa !'_ She swims faster. After approaching her, it appeared to Clare that Teresa already fainted and that her dress was stuck on some metal object that can't be removed.

'_Crap, I need some sharp object to rip down her dress'_ she pondered while searching the nearest vicinity for any useful item.

_'If only my swords were here.' _She tried to ripped Teresa's dress with her bare hands with no avail.

'_No, I'm going to run out of breath like this.'_ She starts to frantic. Not because of her safety, but due to the unconscious girl safety before her very eyes.

She would never able to live with herself if she let Teresa die out on her for the second time. No longer cares whether the one before her was the real Teresa or not.

As if the Poseidon himself heard Clare's plea, out of the corner of the ship's sunken debris, she spotted her sword. An article that's so significant to a Claymore's existence.

With one swift motion she cut open Teresa's dress and swims them both to the surface.

"Clare ! You found her !" Raki screamed from the shore. He swam closer to his Guardian just in case she needs more hand to carry both Teresa and her sword.

Surely though, the boy got a massive nose-bleed when he caught a glimpse of Teresa's nude body in Clare's arm.

"I'll disqualify you as my apprentice if you keep looking at her like that." Clare gives him a cold yet burning gaze he's never seen before in his whole life.

Terrified enough, Raki volunteered to carry the Claymore's sword before scurried back to the shore to save a place for them.

"Get any dry clothes for her too Raki." The Claymore finally back to her usual cold tone.

Once in the shore, Clare gave tried several attempt of resuscitation to the unconscious girl.

"Clare… she's... not breathing." Raki whispered.

Though it only comes in whisper, his words were thundering in her head. "No…"

* * *

A/N : I'll see how many comment i'll get based on this new addition. Then I'll decided what should I do with this fic next. :)

Reviews are most welcomed, and constructive comment are most appreciated.

- AkaiHime-


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer : Claymore and all its character belongs solely to Norihiro Yagi. I'm just a crazy fan who decided to make a fanfic about them to satisfy my own lunatic ka? Good. Now, on with the story. :)

* * *

'_Wake up! Wake up for heaven's sake Teresa!_' she pressed and pumping the long haired girl chest with both hand, hoping to any deity above to bring her back to life.

Time pass slowly for the Claymore, her attempt in both giving mouth-to-mouth respiratory and chest pressure was giving her no reaction from the lying girl.

"If you're going to die on me again its better you never showed your ugly face in front of me from the first place!!" she shouted to the distant sky. Unleashing all of her pent up anger and sadness.

Palms giving the final hard pressure to the unconscious girl chest before curled to a tight fists and hit the sandy ground.

The Claymore finally breaks.

Hot tears streaking down her already wetted countenance. Strangled sobs and voiceless cry echoes. She weeps silently on Teresa's unmoving chest.

---

An arm reach away was Raki, he was utterly taken aback with Clare's action.

First with Clare's declaration, then the final blow was with Clare's grief over the unknown girl she had tried to revive. Clare's crying.

'_I hate this_.' She whispered to no one in particular, voice husky and trembled.

The second before she decide that she should stop mourning over the dead girl and put back her façade and pride, a cold hand stroke her head ever so gently.

Blinking once, twice, her mind was processing what sign could that stroke be.

Then a frantic cough from the one whose chest she put her head on.

'_Its moving!'_ She was thrown aback from the gesture on reflex.

"Teresa!" she scooted closer again to pull the girl to a sitting position.

The long-haired girl was still gasping hard for air and clearly trying to say something.

"N..not..ly…not..ugly…" she finished, her right hand clutching her front and coughing again.

The Claymore grasps her left hand and forced the long wavy-haired girl to face her.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever…put such a stunt like that ever again. Do you understand ?" Crystal blue orbs meets silver ones.

The mutual understanding was shared between them silently.

"Baka…" was all Clare could say before she engulfed the half-naked girl to a comforting embrace.

Shocked, yet the subject of the latter succumbs gratefully to the warm embrace. Now it was her turn to let loose her emotion in the Claymore's gentle embrace.

"...ed..Scared…I w-was so scared**..*sobs..sobs..*** It was d-dark down there…a-and cold. I'm all a-alone and m-my voice w-wont come out." Teresa's words were muffled by her sobs.

Never one to be good at comforting with words, Clare just rocked their body back and forth in attempt to attenuate the fear.

The day has give way to the night and so the glorious moon has illuminated the shore with its silver light.

No more passengers that were washed offshore could be seen in the vicinity, it seems all of them already continued their travel.

"It seems just the three of us now." Raki started, intentionally making his presence known. He didn't hate Teresa, but watching how the girl alone got all the attention and caring from Clare had ignited some kind of indisposed feeling inside him.

"Ah, yes." Clare standing up gracefully, patting her now sandy clothes. Teresa's cried has subsided, she herself now trying to stand charily.

"We're going to camp here. There's supposed to be a small village up front, but even if we make haste, it's just too late to continue through the thick forest at night." Clare stated.

"I'll find some woods for tonight's dinner." She continued; now back to her usual cold and commanding self.

"Raki, you go find some food, and…Teresa..." she called.

"Go wear this cloth, a little bit old, but should give you some protection from the cold air later at night." She tossed a pair of worn out clothes to her.

"I'm going to get us some woods to make a bonfire. Won't take long, stick together you two."

With that she's off to the dark forest.

---

As soon as Clare's figure was out of his sight, Raki approached the now changed Teresa and sit beside her.

"Who are you?" He asked, face looking straight to the moonlit lake.

"Eh?" was Teresa's only responding. She was now looking at Raki's direction.

"I may have not known Clare for a long period of time, but I assure you, I have never seen her losing herself like this."

"W-what do you m-mean?" Teresa's brow furrowed in deep thoughts.

"S-She would have been care less of any other almost-died girl and moreover, she should be searching for her sword instead of you in that lake. But no, she was searching for you desperate enough for my eyes to notice it. Clare was acting real strange…and all was just heightened when she embrace you before! I can't stand it, she was no fair, heck, she just barely knows you!" he finished, sounded really annoyed by the fact.

Teresa sit silent still, her gaze downwards to the sandy grounds. Face covered by her long bangs so that Raki couldn't see her face.

"Unless…" Raki trailed off.

"U-Unless??" Teresa asked, a hint of mischievousness apparent in her eyes, which was hidden by her bangs.

"Unless…unless you're someone she knows from her past! Or something like that, yeah, that's explain everything!" He jumps up; face now brimming with relishing assumptions.

"Are you jealous?" A sudden change of tone in Teresa's voice and the absence of her stuttering screeched his fantasy to an abrupt halt.

The atmosphere was so silent that even the wind breeze through the thick forest can be heard.

"I don't know why, but all I know is that she's the one I'm searching for this whole time. I don't know what this feeling is, but all I want is to be by her side. I don't know how but I am certain it is close to jealousy the feeling that I felt the first time I see you have a close relationship with Clare." The girl spoke with clear words and independent tone.

The boy just stood there, mouth moving as if to say something, but no words can be heard.

"What is Clare to you Raki?"

Obviously not prepared for such burdening question, he could only muster up incoherent words.

"I…she…C-clare is…" He realizes his own incoherent burst and takes a deep breath.

"I don't even know why I should say this to you but… I love Clare, and I wish…to have her as my bride someday." He scratch the tip of his nose, nervous was evident in his tone.

"Someday?? When will that _'someday'_ be ?" Teresa asked cautiously.

"Someday… when I can finally be stronger than her. So that I'm able to protect her from any danger. When I can tell her to depend on me in crucial situation, when she's weak. She has saved a lowlife like me, and cared for me in her own way of affection. I won't turned her down." Raki stated confidently.

"Its not that I don't believe you but...Clare could be anything but weak. She would always tempting death and get stronger instead." Teresa responded.

"Yes, maybe not weak. I really wish I could be more of a helping hand to her. At the present she might have just considered me no more than a weakling apprentice, but no matter what she thinks of me, I love her the way she is now...and forever." He tossed a flat stone to the lake. Making three distinctive ripple in the water surface before finally drowning.

" Love? Was that a little bit over limit? Countless couples have said it; in various ways then have conveyed that word alone, yet only a significant people understand it thoroughly. It can heal as fast as it can destroy. Do you understand what love is Raki?"

"Quit speaking like you have lived hundred of years, while you might just a few years older than me." He hissed, obviously offended by her words.

"Then tell me…what is Clare, whom you just met recently, mean to you?" he asked, the tip of his mouth curled to a small smile of victory, assuming that Teresa wouldn't be able to answer the question at least as properly as he did.

But boy, did he wrong.

"For me…she is my everything."

That was the first time Raki seen clearly the Faint smile oh so widely known to belong to the previous Claymore number one.

* * *

A/N : Yaay...finished another one. Please bear with me folks! I'll try to update this one soon. Until then, enjoy ! And don't forget to reviews ppl. :))

-AkaiHime-


End file.
